Frost and Ice 2
by queenlaur
Summary: How will the story be different now that Jack has an Ice dragon for a friend? Will Pitch meet Icecrose or will the dragon's help come to late? The sequel is here, a short but fun retelling of the movie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here it is the long awaited sequel to Frost and Ice! This follows the movie loosely, as it jumps over a few scenes to focus on certain parts. I will put a short description at the top of each chapter so we all know where we are in the story line.**

 **This plot came from suggestions by** **phantomtiger and dragonstarize. I have gotten other suggestions and will be making a one shot set to accompany these stories. If anyone else has any ideas they'd like to see please send them in a review and or a P.M. Also I love to hear what you all think!**

 **10 years before the movie**

* * *

The bright polar day, where the sun doesn't set for months on end, lit up snow and ice as Jack traveled towards his friends ice cave home. There it was, the entrance in the side of the cliff wall, open and inviting. Jack landed and walked in, "Icecrose?". His voice bounced back off the smooth walls, ceiling, and floor. Jack's Dragon friend prided himself in keeping his home tidy. And that wasn't easy when you're home was an open cave. Snow and small ice chunks always ended up being blown in. Meaning that the Dragon had to 'sweep' them out using his tail and wings. And especially in the long polar days of the South pole, the sun caused the ice to melt and refreeze continually. Resulting in icicle stalactites and stalagmites to form quickly. Icecrose would break them and resmooth the walls, ceiling, and floors with his ice breath.

Jack saw that the place was spotless, and that Icecrose wasn't there. He wasn't camouflaged against the wall, Jack double checked, so that meant he was probably at his training ground.

Jack arrived just in time to see Icecrose leaving, flying in the opposite direction. The Dragon didn't notice him, so the winter spirit thought he'd have a little fun with his friend. Flying at a short distance behind the Dragon, as silent as an owl, Jack saw Icecrose land and settled down on a peninsula that jutted out over the Arctic sea. When the winter spirit was in throwing distance he created a snowball, tinged with blue magic, and angle his arm back for Throw.

"Don't even think about it!"

Jack's arm fell to his side. "How'd you know what I was going to do, or that I was even here?"

A grinning muzzle turned to look at him. "When you're good friends with someone, you tend to know what they're thinking. And I believe we're good friends."

"The best!" Jack chucked the snowball behind him and sat down beside the Dragon.

"Normally I'd be more than eager to have a good snowball fight with you, but I feel like relaxing for a while." Icecrose's head turned back to gaze out across the sea. "This is my favorite place to do just that."

Jack had to agree. From this perch you could see the beautiful patterns and shapes of the icebergs. The sun reflecting off the water and ice made everything look like a golden Providence. The winter spirit felt at peace, as if all his worries could be taken and lost in the scene and that's just what he let happen.

After a while, time was hard to tell when it was always daylight, Icecrose rose and stretched. "So, you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Jack gave a start. "You know something's wrong?"

"The same way I knew you were going to check that snowball at me."

Sighing Jack lamented. "It started a little over a week ago. I accidentally trespassed on some lava golems territory. I apologized and left really quick after I found out, I thought that would be it. Then a few days later, when I was giving a snowfall to a Canada forest, they attacked me! They kept chanting: 'ice bad.' And coming at me. At first I dodged but that only caused the trees to catch fire. When I tried to put it out the golems pressed their attacks harder. Finally I lead them away from the forest and managed to shake them after several hours. When I went back it was to a smoldering mess. The snow I'd put down before the attack had kept it small but the damage was near absolute. If it had been able to spread it could have headed towards human homes…." Jack let that idea hang. "They've been showing up often ever sense. Every time I see them I bolt, I've been able to keep ahead so far but it's only a matter of time before they find me and attack again."

"Hmmmm." The Dragon took on a thoughtful look. "Then I would recommend you had some back up."

Jack perked up at that, but his face fell soon after. "You can't be with me every second of every day Icecrose. And, truthfully, I need to find my own battles."

"Being wise about when to call for help is just as important as being willing to fight."

As Jack pondered those words Icecrose turned his long neck toward his back and carefully remove one of his scales. "Follow me." The Dragon spread his wings and lifted up into the sky.

Startled from his thoughts Jack was a bit slow to follow. When he reached his friend, the Dragon was holding a sphere of ice in his claw as he growled-roared quietly in Dragon. Both the sun and the moon, though it was faint and hard to see more than an outline of the lunar orb, were in the sky. (Only during a polar day were the two lined up parallel and insight such as now.) In the ice sphere was glowing with light it seemed to be absorbing from both. Jack watched as Icecrose tossed the glowing sphere into the air then with a mighty "crunch" crushed it between his teeth.

"Come here Jack." Icecrose said opening his mouth to reveal, perfectly pierced near the tip, the scale hooked on his front tooth. Jack removed the scale admiring it. "That scale is now bonded with my magic. It will never chip, scratch, or break. The hole I pierced can be used for thread or other cords so you can keep a close."

"It's amazing!"

"It's also a way to call me." Jack's head snapped up to look at Icecrose with a shocked face. "All you need to do is hold in your hand and call my name. No matter where I am or how far away, I'll here you and come to your side."

Jack hugged the Dragon's neck, "thank you!" He whispered.

Icecrose curled his neck around Jack in return. "You're welcome. Now, how about that snowball fight?"

"You're on!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The night of Jamie's sled ride through town**

* * *

Jack scowled as the window he was looking through frosted over, blocking his view of Jamie and Sophie Bennett's mom getting the kids ready for bed. Oh how he wished he was a part of the scene inside Instead of on the outside looking in.

Out of habit he reached for the scale that hung around his neck. The smooth feel of the scale helped to calm him. Just as Icecrose had said, the scale was in the exact same condition it had been when Jack had first received it. This was a great relief to the winter spirit for his way of life was horribly hard on the things he wore. He had been through more shirts than he could count, his pants were only in one piece because he'd bound them to his legs about a year after waking from the ice. And the cord that was threaded through the scale's hole, to create a pendant for his neck, had been replaced at least half a dozen times. He'd tried rope, thread, yarn, and leather strings, nothing seemed able to last. But the scale didn't have so much as a scratch.

Still holding the scale Jack flipped away from the window and onto the roof. He thought back to the one time he'd used the scale to call his friend. Not long after his visit to the Dragon's home, the lava goblins had cornered him in a town in North America. With no way out, and not wanting to fight them and cause damage or worse to the town, Jack had took hold of the scale and called: "Icecrose!" The name echoed around them and before it faded the Dragon had appeared out of the sky. The goblins took one look at the ice Dragon and fled. Jack never saw them again. Now Jack clutched the scale close taking comfort at having it as a constant reminder that he wasn't invisible and unwanted, at least by one dragon.

Jack turned to the moon shining bright above him. "If there's something I'm doing wrong. Could you… Just tell me what it is? Cause I've tried everything and no one ever sees me. If it wasn't for Icecrose I'd be completely alone." The moon remained a silent orb in the sky. "You put me here. The least you could do is tell me… Tell me why."

Still no reply. Jack released his hold on the scale and turned away from the moon's face. He walked on phone cables aways not knowing that the answers were on their way at that very moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**After the Easter Fiasko**

* * *

The blizzard raging across the South pole did little to slow Jack down. Everything was a huge mess. Just when he was starting to consider the guardians as friends and was doing something more than just bringing snow and ice, things fell apart. Sandy… Sandy was dead, killed by Pitches arrow. Bunny's egg hunts had been destroyed. The guardians were now horribly weakened and they blamed it on him. Because he had been tricked everything was gone. Bunny had very nearly slugged him. And that was when Jack had ran.

That was why he was going to the one place and one true friend he had, where he felt safe, Icecros's Cave. There it was, even in the blizzard Jack found the unmistakable entrance in the cliff wall. Landing he called, in a subdued voice, "Icecros." The Returning Echo caused his gut to tighten. "Ice, ice, cro, cro, os, os." It was distorted and broken, nothing like the dragons finally kept smooth walls produced.

Jack entered to find a horrible mess. Snow and ice chunks had been blown into drifts that, if he hadn't been a winter spirit, would've been a chest high feat to plow through. The icicle stalactites and stalagmites had been allowed to grow to the point that they connected and made a forest of columns. Icecrose would never have allowed this to happen. He obviously hadn't been here in a long time.

"But then where is he?" Jack ran out of the cave calling his friends name, too frantic to think clearly. The storm stole his words and his emotions were only making it worse. The desperate boy soared to the Dragon's training ground, to find it empty. He scoured every inch of the territory finally ending up at the Peninsula they had watched the polar day on. "ICECROS!" Again the storm stole his words.

The feeling of Icecros's scale under his hood brought only a small relief… Wait the scale! Jack fiddled with his hoodie, his hands were shaking too much with emotion for precise movements, and something in his pocket rattled. Jack took out the tooth box pitch had used to delay him. His hurt and fear became a boiling rage. He ran to the Peninsula's edge and tried to hurl the tooth box into the Arctic Ocean. But he couldn't. A second attempt yield the same results. In defeat Jack let his arm fall to his side. Even after everything that had happened he still couldn't bring himself to throw the one clue to his past away. He looked at the painted image of the brown haired boy on the box's side. Is that really me?

"I thought this might happen." Jack's rage returned and found a new target. "They never truly believed in you. I just wanted to show you that. But I understand."

Jack spun and attacked the speaker. Pitch threw his hands up, blocking the ice with sand. Jack used the distraction to leap behind the bogeyman. "You don't understand anything!" He shouted as he attacked again.

"NO?" Pitch challenged as he easily spun and blocked. "I don't know what it's like to be cast out?"

Jack dodged Pitches counterattack by leaping high into the air. "Ahhhhhhh!" The winter spirit screamed at the top of his lungs shooting all he had at the bogeyman.

Pitch sent a wall of sand to intercept. The already difficult vision conditions, because of the storm, got so bad you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. Jack landed and looked for pitch. "To not be believed in?" Jack spun as pitch walked into view. "To long for, a family." Panting Jack gave pitch and obvious look of disbelief. "All those years in the shadows, I thought: no one knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong." Jack loosened his tense muscles, and pitch put a hand on his right shoulder. "You don't have to be alone Jack." Pitch crossed in front of him, moving his hand from the right shoulder to the left. I believe in you." Pitch moved behind Jack and returned his hand to the boy's right shoulder. "And I know children will to!"

"In me?"

"Yes! Look at what we can do!" Before the two spirits, a twisted and deadly looking spire had been molded from the collision of their powers. "What goes better together with cold then dark? We can make them believe!" Pitch started talking quickly as he got more and more excited. "We'll give them a world where everything, everything is-"

"Pitch black?" Jack gave him a critical look!

"… And Jack Frost too." Pitch answered awkwardly, but then he smiled. "They'll believe in both of us!"

"No!" Jack shrugged Pitches hand off his shoulder. They'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want. Now for the last time, leave me alone." He turned his back on pitch and started walking away.

Behind him he heard Pitch say: "very well. You want to be left alone, DONE! But first."

"Tweet!" Hearing the familiar sound of baby tooth's chirps, Jack turned back. Clasped in the boogeyman's hand was a struggling mini tooth fairy.

"Baby tooth!" Jack started for pitch. "Au, au, aw!" Pitch squeezed the fairy who gasped for air, stopping Jack in his tracks. Only then did Pitch loosen his grip letting baby tooth breathe.

"The staff Jack, you have a bad habit of interfering. So hand it over, and I'll let her go."

Jack only smiled. He reached around his neck, but found nothing. His smile became a look of terror as he began searching desperately for Icecros's scale.

"Looking for this?"

Snapping his head up Jack saw the scale, swing back and forth by its court, in Pitches other hand. "How did you-"

"Simple pick-pocketing trick. You didn't think I'd leave you with something so powerful did you? I'll just hold onto this trinket for you. And you can give me what I ask, or do you not care what happens to her?"

Jack looked from baby tooth, to the scale, then his staff. With a heavy sigh he gave in, he would not let baby tooth get hurt. He handed his staff over. Pitch took it, pocketing the scale to free a hand, and admired it like a battle trophy. "Okay, now let her go!"

"Hmm, oh, right, right, right. Catch!" Pitch tossed baby tooth into the air like she was a baseball. Jack ran to catch her but stumbled as an excruciating pain raked his body at the same time a loud 'snap' sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**After Jack and baby tooth escape from Antarctica**

* * *

"Come on let's go!" Jack waved at the fairies, who were in the hanging cages of pitch's lair, but try as they might none of the mini fairies could lift off. "What's wrong?"

"Tweet, tweet!" Baby tooth's urgent chirps from his shoulder caused the boy to look below, seeing Pitches iron globe and the lights upon it that were going out. Jack's gut tighten, worse than when his staff had been broken. In groups, then one by one the lights blinked then darkened. To only one remained.

Seeing the light Jack climbed up to get a better look. "Jamie!" Jack said, excitement covering his face. But that excitement soon was replaced with dread. The memory of Sandy's death and of pitch's determination to kill baby tooth if Jack didn't do as he was told, rushed to the forefront of his mind. His grip tightened around his newly repaired staff. If there was one thing Pitch had made perfectly clear. It was that he'd go as far as he had to, to get what he wanted!

A strong feeling of protectiveness, what Jack now knew was brotherly instinct after finally seeing his memories, filled the winter spirit. Not only for the boy but also for the guardians. If tooth's mini fairies couldn't fly, Jack could only imagine how weak the others were right now. "Come on baby tooth."

The little fairy on his shoulder, however, shook her head and crawled down Jack's arm, then the iron globe, to the floor. She pointed to her sisters then at the ground. "You want to stay with them. But what if-" she chirped and pointed at Jack then the exit. "What!" Baby tooth's face softened. She puffed out her chest and looked determinedly at him. Jack was still unsure but a peck, albeit light, from her beak got hem moving. "Be careful, I'll be back with the guardians before you know it."

As he exited the liar and headed for Burgess Jack felt just how alone and unprepared he really was. He touched the place where Icecros's scale should have hung, but of course it wasn't there.

"Being wise about when to call for help is just as important as being willing to fight." His friends words echoed in his head. If there was ever a time when having an ice Dragon at your side was needed it would be now "I wish I could Icecros, I really do!"


	5. Chapter 5

**After getting Jamie's friends to believe**

* * *

Jack stood facing pitch, the kids and the three weakened guardians behind him.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this!"

A literal storm of nightmares and black sand surrounded them. Everyone stared nervously, though the guardians tried to look ready, at the numbers stacked against them. But Jack was focused on pitch. He scanned the bogeyman, taking in every detail. Waiting for his moment.

Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw North take a fighting stance, only to stumble when his weakened body could no longer support him. The others weren't much better. Tooth looked like she could barely stand, let alone fly, and bunny… Well let's just say a rabbit you could fit in the crook of your arm, wasn't very intimidating.

Jack looked at the kids, "there just bad dreams Jamie. Don't worry! I'll protect you." With that he shot into the air, firing a stream of ice at pitch. But, as before, it didn't even come close. Jack could hear pitch's cruel laughter.

"We've been through this, your power is no match for me." Pitch said mockingly.

The ice was pushed away, but Jack was no longer there. "Surprise!" Having used the light of his attack as a way to hide his movements, Jack was now directly behind pitch and landed a punch. When his shock wore off the nightmare King retaliated. The two scuffled in the sky, each landing physical blows on the other till pitch kicked the boy in the stomach and sent him back to the ground with a wave of sand. Jack landed hard and groaned as the kids and guardians gathered around him.

"Is that all you got?" Pitch taunted. " You may protect them, but who will protect you?"

Jack was startled by the next words he heard.

"I will!"

Turning his head the winter spirit watched as all six of the kids, in turn, faced the bogeyman.

"I will!"

"I will." "I will."

"And me!"

"I...I'll try."

Pitch sneered. "Still think there's no such thing as the bogeyman?" His storm rushed at the small group.

Jack used his staff to pull himself into a standing position.

"I do believe in you." Jamie said. Jack clutched a fist to his chest. "I'm just not afraid of you!"

As Jamie held up a hand, like a crossing guard, toward the oncoming attack Jack took a deep breath. "ICECROSE!" He shouted.

The sudden and unexpected word made everyone, nightmares included, stop and stare at the winter spirit.

"What was that?" Bunny asked. A second later he got his answer.

"Roooooaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!"

A huge blue and white blur shock from the sky, then a blast of extreme cold hit the nightmares, that were only a few feet from the group, freezing them into ice-sculptures. Those were then smashed to dust under for large strong paws! Standing before the Shocked guardians and kids, facing pitch and his army, was an ice Dragon. His forelegs firmly planted, body straight and regal, neck and head held high, wings spread wide and teeth bared in a menacing growl! The Dragon released another roar that shook the land, air, and sky.

"An… An ice… Ice Dr… DRAGON!" Pitch stammered, eyes wide and fear clear on his face.

With the kids in tow North, tooth, and bunny began to back away but Jack rushed forward. "Icecrose!" The slim boy wrapped his arms around, or as far around as he could reach, the dragon's neck. "I was worried, but you are here. You really here!"

The Dragon's fierce expression softened as he curled his head down two returned the embrace. "Of course Jack. You're my friend, I'll always be there for you!"

"Jack." North said "you know a ice Dragon?"

Said spirit turned to his allies stunned faces." Yep! Everyone meet Icecrose!"

"But… But how!" Pitch's stutter was getting worse as the weight of his situation started to sink in. Jack let go of Icecrose's neck and unclenched his fist, revealing a scale as beautiful as ever with a leather strap threaded through it.

The nightmare King scrambled to look for the scale he'd pick pocketed from the boy in Antarctica, it was gone. "How did you-"

"Simple pick-pocketing trick." Jack mocked, using pitch's own words. "You didn't think I'd leave you with something so precious to me, did you?" Jack placed the cord around his neck returning the precious pendant to its rightful place. The familiar weight giving him a remembered comfort.

"So!" Icecrose snarled at the fearful pitch. "You're the infamous pitch black."

Pitch's answer was the turned face and run. "Get them!" He shouted to his minions. "Do your jobs!" The nightmares continued their charge as there master tried to put as much distance as he could between him and the beast said to have unimaginable power and strength, a creature who could create an ice age without breaking a sweat, a creature that was pissed at him! Summoning Onyx, his personal nightmare steed, he went into a full on gallop.

The Dragon's presence strengthened the already determined kids, "let's get them!" Cupcake's shout was taken up by the others and the battle was on.

* * *

Pitches mount, if it had been mortoll instead of sand, would have been frothing at the mouth with how hard pitch was pushing Onyx. But still it made no difference, even when he'd started galloping above the town, to eliminate any need to make turns, the Dragon's speed easily out matched him.

Jack, riding on Icecrose's back, looked below and smiled. Pitch was directly under them and his Army was being destroyed behind him. The slightest touch, even just a brush of contact, made between any black sand- nightmares included- and a kid transformed black and gold. As the gold sand flourished the three guardians regained their strength. Jack was no battle tactician but even he could tell that the nightmares would not survive. That left pitch.

Icecrose swept his tail and shattered the nightmare right from under the bogeyman. The nightmare King tumbled to the ground then scrambled to his feet running full Sprint. The two friends trailed him until he made a wrong turn and found himself at a dead end. Icecrose landed and Jack shouted from atop his back, "give it up pitch! There's no place to hide."

Pitch, panting and terrified, switch tactics from flight to fight. He created a synth and swung it with all he had at the Dragon. But it simply bounced harmlessly off the Dragon scales.

Icecrose swatted pitch and the bogeyman went flying into a brick wall. His scythe vanished and he slid to the ground, where he lay still. Jack watched and waited, expecting pitch to come to and try to fight or run again, but the bogeyman remained motionless. "The careful Jack." Icecrose cautioned as the boy floated to the ground and, staff held out in attack position, made his way to the fallen man.

When he was no more than an arms length away pitch struck. Grabbing Jack staff he whipped it causing the winter spirit to lose his balance and fall, hitting his head. The pain made him lose his grip and pitch ripped the relic away.

"Don't move Dragon!" Pitch held the staff high, posed to break it in the blink of an eye. "Unless you want Jack to feel the pain of his relic being broken twice in one day, I suggest you leave."

Pitch had won, these fools didn't realize that their friends were there greatest weakness. He'd used a tooth fairy to hurt Jack Frost and now he was using Jack Frost to defeat an ice Dragon. Nothing could stop him now! Pitch stood, gloating over his win, when the staff was yanked from his grip. He stared shocked at his empty hand then at the staff, and more importantly the person holding it.

Sandy floated down and helped Jack up, giving him his staff at the same time. And with a flick of the wrist sent pitch into the air then back down with a satisfying thud.

"Sandy!" Jack hugged the little man, who patted him on the back.

Pitch, clutching his pounding head, use the distraction of sandman's return to flee. He uesed black sand to make a staircase then ran towards his lair. He was just crossing the frozen pond when he hit something and fell to the ice. He was then pinned by a large blue-white paw. Looking up pitch saw the big four and Jack Frost climb off the Dragon's back.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked.

"He didn't even say goodbye." Tooth tossed something that spun beside his head. A shiny new coin caught pitch's eye.

"A quarter?" When he turned to look back he received a punch to the jaw. Something landed on his tongue and he spit it out to see one of his teeth land beside the coin.

"And that's for my fairies!"

Pitches vision filled with miniature tooth fairies as they scowled at him. Obviously believe was now strong enough for them to escape, he growled: "get out of my face or I'll stuff a pillow with you."

The Dragon pushed, ever so slightly, harder down on him. The fairies moved as the Dragon brought its sharp toothed mall towards pitch. "NEVER!" He said his face inches from pitch's own. "Try to hurt Jack or his friends ever again. Or you'll have to deal with me!"

Pitch gulped as the Dragon removed his paw. That's when a speck of black, behind them, made him smile. "You can't get rid of me." He challenged, getting to his feet." Not forever. There will always be fear!"

"So vhat!" North waved pitch's words away like he was swatting a fly. "As long as one child believes ve vill be zere to fight fear."

"Oh, really? Then what are they doing here?" The nightmares made themselves known. Their nostrils were flaring as they took in the scent of fear.

"Ha, they cannot be my nightmares, I am not afraid." The others all nodded agreement to North statement.

"Looks like it's your fear they smell!" Jack said.

Pitch looked terrified for one second before the black horses surrounded him and dragged him away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Five weeks later**

* * *

The first dawn of the few months when day and night shared the South pole, revealed the cave entrance. As the winter spirit landed outside he called out a greeting. "Hey Icecrose. You home?

The Dragon's head poked out of the entrance. "Hello Jack, please come in." And he vanished back inside.

Jack walked in and gave a whistle. The sound that echoed back was clear and only slightly distorted. The cave floor was clear of the snow and ice chunks that had littered it the last time Jack had been there. And only a handful of columns remained. In fact Icecrose was at that moment chipping away at the base of one.

"Wow, this place looks a whole lot better! When I saw how bad it had gotten I was worried something happened to you." Jack said it as a joke but Icecrose grimaced all the same.

"Yes, I was away far longer than I had planned."

"How is your family?"

"Well, I can't thank you and the others enough for your help."

* * *

Five weeks ago, after pitch had been dragged away by the nightmares Jack had latched on to his friend once again. "I'm so glad you're okay! I went to your home but you weren't there and your place looked abandoned."

The Dragon nuzzled the boy, "I'm sorry Jack! I went to visit my family and had planned to be back within a month. But when I arrived I found that the Dragon forest home is on the verge of being discovered by humans. I've been helping to try and keep the secret location a secret and did not realize how long I had been gone. Only when I heard your call did I leave. And unfortunately I must leave soon to return there."

"Maybe we can help." Tooth offered.

"Yes,ve have been keeping homes secret for centuries." North agreed.

"I have a few tracking tricks I can use to throw the humans off your scent." Bunny, now completely back to normal, said.

Sandy gave an enthusiastic two thumbs up.

"Thank you, that would be most helpful!"

"Do you have time for us to do one thing first?" North asked. As if knowing what North had in mind Icecrose nodded, smiling all the time.

The kids walked out of the trees, along with a few of the guardians helpers, in time to witness as North and the guardians walked up to Jack.

"Are you ready Jack? To make it official?"

Jack had taken the oath to be the Guardian of fun right there on his pond. Then, after getting Jamie and his friends home, the big five had flown straight to the Dragon's forest home. A few false trails, spells, and camp raids later the humans gave up and left.

* * *

"The protection spell North put up, has done wonders. Now if something unwelcome comes in it will go around the home without even knowing it." The Dragon said as he continued to patiently chip away at the ice column.

"Glad to help." Jack returned. He watched the chipping for a while then voiced, "why don't you just smash it or whack it down with your tail?"

"Because this way I don't end up with a spare room, a skylight, or have the cave collapse in on top of me."

"Oh, can I help?"

Apparently expecting this the Dragon moved aside. "I've gotten it to the point where it will fall the way I wanted to, have at it!"

Jack didn't need to be told twice. With a loud "woop" he swung his staff, Summoning a blast that hit the chipped away section perfectly. With the crack the column broke all the way through. Then it let out a groan as it slid to the floor and broke away from the ceiling. A thundering boom echoed over the Tundra when the column fell landing directly out the cave entrance.

The two friends continued like this the rest of the day, till the cave was back to the pristine standards Icecrose held. With one final ice breath-to smooth the walls, floors, and ceiling-they were done. As the sun set Jack and Icecrose settled in the back of the cave and fell asleep side-by-side.


End file.
